


the butterflies you're giving me are making me nauseous

by rokeshu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokeshu/pseuds/rokeshu
Summary: a study of guilt, reality, and what happens when two teenage boys go through what should've been the end of the world and come out on the other side.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 7





	the butterflies you're giving me are making me nauseous

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first time ever posting my writing anywhere so please go easy on me! <3

akechi folds his hands, very carefully, in his lap. the soft fabric of his gloves brushed against the denim of his jeans. “so, you know. you know what i've done. you know the atrocities i've committed. you know everything. i've left nothing out.” the words were tight. controlled. as precise as the motion of his left hand reaching for his coffee cup, and sipping imperceptibly. almost nonchalant, were it not for the tension residing in his shoulders. there’s always at least one flaw in the illusion.

akira ignored akechi’s movements, his eyes searching his face. “i do know everything now. what made you decide to tell me? you could’ve kept it a secret. left some of the blame to someone else. you didn’t have to fess up. you didn't even have to come here, to talk to me. you could have just left. why did you stay? why are you here?”

the tone wasn't accusatory, but akechi felt himself stiffen up further regardless. he clasped his fingers on the table in front of him, steepling them like a church. there was no salvation to be found for him now. “well. i felt that i owed you this, at the very least.” liar. you just wanted to see him one last time. his hands flattened on the table. “after all, you saved my life. the least i can do is tell you why you shouldn’t have. it’s your own fault, for so blindly believing that i deserved to be saved. the only reason i didn’t kill you was fear of being caught, so don’t go believing you’ve created a hero. i am the same man.”

“you’re not.” akira shook his head. he reached his hand out, as if to touch akechi, but stopped with it halfway outstretched. “you aren’t the same man. you and i both know why you stopped. why you tried to save my life using your own. you aren’t a hero, but you aren’t a monster. stop trying to protect yourself from forming a relationship, something meaningful, by hiding behind this idea that you deserve to be alone. stop pushing me away. i know what you’ve done. and i know what you haven’t done. and now i want to know who you are.”

akechi stared. “coffee… again, tomorrow. here. don’t be late.” he stood up abruptly and left, leaving akira there with his hand outstretched. at least until tomorrow.


End file.
